


Requiem

by Awenseth



Series: Unburried lies [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: AU, Gen, Guilt, M/M, Regrets, Slighty Spiritual, dying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 14:42:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1608836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awenseth/pseuds/Awenseth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two characters have a last conversation about the past and present...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Requiem

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in the same universe as Broken Chains

Energon smeared over the once pristine floor, the heavy clang of a body falling to the ground echoed eerily through the now silent room. An imposing, dark figure stands over the fallen body, a single crimson optic looking down at the dying mech. In the silence, now only broken by small pants it is as if several, silent voices would be rejoicing, but the dark figure paid them no head. 

They were nothing more then passed ghost of the past, coming to claim a new member to their ranks. 

“I…it ha… had been a lo… long time ago that we ha… had been here to…together…” the fallen mech panted, feeling as if cold servos would cling to the seams of his slowly graying armour while it felt as if the chairs of the senate would be occupied, occupied by those betrayed to deliver their judgment. 

“It certainly is.” the dark figure said, bending down to grasp the hammer from the weakened servo. 

“Th… the yo… young Agent?” 

“He is still online, I have decided to abort the plan regards taking his spark and only knocked him out.” come the emotionless reply, but the other still managed to bring forth a small smile which through the pain in his mangled frame come more over as a grimace. 

“Yo…you fo…found a liking in hi…him…” he managed to bring out, his spark was slowly fading and the ghostly servo’s felt with each click more real, but he wanted to say at least a few more words.

His regrets would not let him keep silent.

“Even if it would be so, that child is a victim of your evolution.” come the harsh reply and the deep blue mech flinched, he knew that this was the truth. During the Great War while those of warrior build were gone had the council approached him with the plan to bring forth the evolution of their race, thus the Allspark had been created, to be set into already developed protoforms, so that the new sparks could immediately start their training or work. The council decided that thus bonding or even the concept of interfacing was not necessary so the newly made Transformers had these programming parts tuned down to a bare minimum while the creator protocols got blocked for most parts. When the war had been won the warrior builds returned only to realized what they had done and they started rebelling with a number of older civilians who had been sparked in the old regime and thus were banished from Cybertron. 

“W…we ha…had made se…several terrible mi…mistakes…” he admitted, but would have felt happier if he would have voiced this much sooner, stepped up to the council to talk with them, he knew that Perceptor and Alpha Trion would have listened and thought about their friend’s words. If he would have not only on the inside regretted, not only now spoken out loud when it was already too late… maybe he could have made changes…maybe…

He had too many ‘maybes’ and regrets, all of them too late now. 

“You have that duly noted, you have through the servos which worked for your goals on evolution slain more innocent lives, destroyed several generations then all the wars which had befallen Cybertron.” yes he knew that, all those who died during the experiments to create that Allspark and the artificial protoforms, then the ones to create Autobots with the ability to fly. He had through others slain in those experiments several sparks and also all of those who could not be born through natural means, never giving them a chance to exist. 

“I… I kno… know that vo…voicing my… my reg… regrets now is too…la…late… we…we wanted to ma…make Cybertron be…better, but fa…failed….We…we were blin…blinded by our own goals…” he admitted, not knowing if the wetness he felt on his face plate was his still spilling energon or coolant. 

“The Decepticons will keep on fighting and if needed will force those naïve children you have put into the body of adults see the truth with force.” come the cold tone as the crimson optic bored into dulling blue ones. “If you had truly wanted the best for Cybertron you could have used the artificially made protoforms and the Allspark to help, those who were dying or had lost limbs during the wars. You could have used the Allspark to strengthen their sparks while placing them into the new body, you could have saved thousands this way and not robbed the people from the joy to find the one with whom they can live their online cycles happily, to bear a new life and raise it.” the accusation hurt, but it had been the truth, they had not even considered this path, even though in the end this would have been the more beneficial one and the medics would have agreed without hesitations. 

“Y…you ha…had been always o… one of the wi…wisest in t…the field o…of technology…” he admitted, and here was again a maybe regards how things would have been different if the other would have not been developing strategies in the war, but been there to put up other alternatives for their evolution. 

“Another of your regrets?” the question had been mocking and he deserved it, his processor was slowing, it become harder to form thoughts, his end was approaching, but then the one standing above him let out a thoughtful sound, one he had heard often during meetings. “You have fallen for one of your victims.” it was not a question nor a statement only a notice said without any malice, but it pierced his spark line nothing ever. 

“M…my feelings fo…for him ma…made me fo…for the first ti…time since se…several vorns… think a…about what we ha…had done…, but I… I co…could not get m…myself to e…ever voice them…no…nor my feelings…” he admitted in a tired voice, his processor for the last time brining up the picture of a young mech with gray face plates, red-brown and yellow paint which on most times reminded him on flames, his jovial nature whenever he was near or how wonderful he looked when wielding his bow. He regretted that he could never admit how much the other meant to him, how he wished that they could bond and be together as one, but it would have meant to reveal the truth to Rodimus and he had dreaded the rejection so he had settled on their small interactions as superior and subordinate, to at least see him and be close to him...

Though now, at least he would have known… 

“You know that no mistake can be corrected without admittance, you had several vorns to do so, but you constantly hid behind your wall of lies which you had thought would hold when Lord Megatron disappeared, but now that he is back the wall will be cracking and one day it will break and those who had built it will have to face the deeds they had done.” he could only nod weakly. 

“T…the lies…need to s…stop…” he admitted, his spark almost faded now. “I…I wi…wish yo…you luck… Se…Senator Sho…Shockwave…” he whispered before slipping into the darkness as the ghost of the past cheered in triumph. 

“Fare well Magnus.” and with that the figure made his way out of the council hall, spilled with energon while the souls kept on rejoicing for the demise of one of their murderers.


End file.
